BE A CHILD
by Shiota Narie Arie Chan
Summary: Karma dan Nagisa menjadi bayi karena ramuan percobaan Okuda, bagaimana Kelas E merawat 2 bayi itu ya ?
1. Chapter 1

**BE A CHILD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, EYD GAGAL, HUMOR GARING, ALUR NGACO, DST, DLL...**

 **BY: SHIOTA NARIASE**

 **SUMMARY: KARMA & NAGISA MENJADI BAYI YANG BERUMUR 10 BULAN, KARENA RAMUAN PERCOBAAN OKUDA DAN DENGAN TERPAKSA KELAS E YANG HARUS MERAWAT 2 BAYI ITU, HINGGA OKUDA MENEMUKAN PENAWARNYA. BAGAIMANA CARA KELAS E MERAWAT 2 BAYI ITU YA ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" Nagisa- kun, pulang sekolah nanti bagaimana jika kita nonton bioskop, kebetulan aku punya 2 tiket 'Sonic Ninja Special'. Mau ikut tidak ?" tanya Karma yang berjalan bersama Nagisa menuju kelas mereka. Yup, mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka yang berada di atas gunung.

" Boleh, tapi.. kau mendapatkannya dari mana, Karma- kun ?" seru Nagisa

" oh, kebetulan saja aku memenangkan undian yang berhadiah tiket 'Sonic Ninja Special'" kata Karma.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas hingga berada di depan pintu. Karma dan Nagisa mendengar berbagai keributan di dalam kelas. _Apa yang terjadi di dalam ?_ , pikir mereka berdua. Tiba- tiba kelas hening, Nagisa memutuskan membuka pintu untuk melihat keadaan. Tiba- Tiba,

 **DUAR!**

Ledakan tak dapat dihindari, asap tebal berwarna merah memenuhi ruangan hingga ke lorong kelas.

" Okuda- san, sepertinya kau memakai pewarna yang berlebihan" suara Takebayashi terdengar setelah ledakan, meski asap masih memenuhi ruangan.

" u- uhh, Gomen, tapi... kenapa pintunya terbuka ?" tanya Okuda ketika melihat pintu kelas yang terbuka. Asap mulai menghilang, Okuda dan Takebayashi terkejut melihat Nagisa dan Karma yang berubah menjadi bayi berumur 10 bulan.

" g- ga- gawat, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?" Okuda panik

" eh, Okuda- san, apa yang teljadi ?" tanya Nagisa sambil menyingkirkan pakaiannya yang longgar, dirinya melongok melihat Okuda dan Takebayashi yang lebih tinggi lalu menoleh pada Karma yang entah berwujud bayi.

" K- Kalma- kun, kau belubah jadi bayi" seru Nagisa sambil menunjuk Karma

" kau juga Nagisa- kun" balas Karma yang menunjuk Nagisa. Mereka tiba- tiba hening sambil mengamati tubuh lawannya lalu memeriksa tubuh sendiri.

" b- bagaimana ini bisa teljadi ?" Karma kaget, wujudnya berubah jadi bayi

" Okuda- san, sepertinya ramuan percobaan yang kita buat membuat mereka jadi bayi berumur 10 bulan" seru Takebayashi

" a- APA ? bayi belumul 10 bulan ?" teriak Nagisa dan Karma

" j- jangan belcanda, Okuda- san, Takebayashi- kun" seru Karma

" kami tidak bercanda, Karma- kun. Kau sudah memeriksa tubuhmu, bukan ?" kata Takebayashi sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

" hei, ada apa ? kenapa tadi ada le-" Tiba- tiba Nakamura datang lalu melihat Karma dan Nagisa yang berwujud bayi di depan pintu

" KYAAA... BAYI SIAPA INI ? MEREKA LUCU BINGITS" Nakamura langsung memeluk Karma dan Nagisa. _Untunglah, Nakamura tidak tahu itu Nagisa dan Karma_ , batin Okuda dan Takebayashi.

" l- lepaskan aku, Nakamula- san" seru Karma dalam pelukan Nakamura

" u- ugh, se- sesak" Nagisa hampir kehabisan nafas

" sepertinya hanya tubuh mereka berwujud bayi, dan, mereka dapat berbicara meski ya.. cadel" seru Takebayashi

" apa maksud yang kalian bicarakan, Okuda- chan ?" tanya Nakamura

" itu... Nakamura- san, kuharap kau tidak terkejut tentang bayi yang kau gendong" seru Okuda, Nakamura bingung.

" sebenarnya itu..."

" Ohayou, eh ? Kau dapat darimana 2 bayi itu, Nakamura- san ?" tanya Sugino _. Terlambat_ , pikir Okuda dan Takebayashi panik.

" Uwahh, mereka lucu banget..., mirip sama Nagisa & Karma. Hah, jangan- jangan ini..." Fuwa datang sambil melihat 2 bayi itu

" jangan- jangan apa, Fuwa- chan ?" tanya Kayano yang masuk ke kelas

" jangan- jangan... mereka anak Karma & Nagisa" lanjut Fuwa

" HAH ? J- jangan bercanda, Fuwa- chan, Nagisa milikku dan akan kujaga dari Iblis merah itu" Nakamura terlihat tidak terima. _Bukannya kau sendiri juga iblis yang menyiksa Nagisa_ , batin yang lain.

" kalian ribut- ribut ada apa ?" tanya Isogai lalu melihat 2 bayi di gendongan Nakamura, "ano, itu bayi siapa ? kenapa mereka bisa ada disini ?"

Tangan Isogai dengan lembut, mengelus kepala bayi berambut merah dan biru (Au: Ikemen- kun, aku pengen juga dielus/Iso: eh).

" dimana orang tua kalian ?" tanya Isogai ramah

" hm, sepertinya mereka anak buangan, orang tuanya kejam juga ya" sahut Kirara. Nagisa, Karma, Okuda dan Takebayashi _Sweatdrop_.

" bagaimana cara menjelaskan mereka ya ?" bisik Okuda pada Takebayashi

" hm, mungkin hingga Karma dan Nagisa berbicara" bisik Takebayashi

" ehm, kalian tidak sadar ya. Jika, mereka tidak memakai baju kecuali dalaman" seru Isogai. _Kau ingin menyiksa kami ya, Sungut kecoa_ , pikir Karma.

" eh... benar juga, hahaha.. untungnya aku membawa beberapa baju bayi" seru Kayano. Semua menatap Kayano. _Pertanyaan untukmu Kayano- san, kenapa kau membawa baju bayi ?_ , pikir semua.

" kenapa ? aku membawanya karena ada yang memberiku di jalan tadi" seru Kayano. _Orang yang memberimu itu pasti gila_ , batin yang lain.

" sudahlah, lihat baju kelinci ini cocok untuk yang rambut biru dan baju hamster ini pasti cocok buat yang merah" kata Nakamura

" a- APA !" Karma dan Nagisa langsung berteriak panik, dan yang lainnya kaget kecuali Okuda dan Takebayashi yang menghela nafas lega.

" e- eh.. mereka berbicara" sahut Sugino agak terkejut

" t- tentu saja, aku Akabane Kalma dan ini Shiota Nagisa, bagaimana mungkin kami dibilang anak buangan hah Kilala- san" seru Karma

" huhuhuhuhu... mereka bukan anak Karma dan Nagisa ternyata" Fuwa menangis karena dugaannya salah

" tentu saja bukan, Fuwa- san, bagaimana mungkin kami punya anak jika kami laki- laki" seru Nagisa yang hampir menangis

" Ohayou, minna- san. Apa yang membuat kalian berisik pa-" Koro- sensei datang dan matanya tertuju pada Karma dan Nagisa masih dalam gendongan Nakamura.

" b- bayi siapa ini ?" tanya Koro- sensei panik.

" Koro- sensei, mereka Nagisa- chan dan Karma- kun" ujar Takebayashi

" t- tapi bagaimana mereka bi- sa ?" tanya Koro- sensei panik

* * *

 ** _Kelemahan Koro- sensei nomor X: mudah panik_**

* * *

" Sebenarnya, saya dan Takebayashi- kun membuat ramuan untuk membunuh Koro- sensei tapi sepertinya saya memberikan dosis yang berlebihan hingga membuat Karma- kun dan Nagisa- kun berwujud bayi berumur 10 bulan" seru Okuda

" lalu, apa penawalnya sudah ada, Okuda- san ?" tanya Nagisa, Okuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, " t- tapi, aku akan berusaha membuatnya agar kalian bisa kembali seperti semula"

" calanya ? selesainya kapan ?" tanya Karma

" mu- mungkin seminggu atau 5 hari" jawab Okuda

" h- HEH... L- LALU BAGAIMANA AKU PULANG, AKU GAK MUNGKIN PULANG DALAM KEADAAN SEPELTI INI" Nagisa histeris

" apa yang membuatmu takut pulang, Nagisa- kun ? kami akan membantumu menjelaskannya pada Ibumu" seru Kataoka

" t- tidak, jika aku pulang seperti ini... aku pasti... akan... di dandani oleh Ibuku" ujar Nagisa hampir menangis. Karma langsung modus, menepuk rambut Nagisa agar tenang. (Au: Karma modus/ Karu: =p masalah buat lo, Author)

" ugh, kasihannya, tenang sayangku, mama rio akan merawatmu. Koro- sensei izinkan aku dan Nagisa tinggal disini, di kelas" seru Nakamura

" lalu aku bagaimana hah, pilang" seru Karma

" tentu saja, kau ikut tinggal di kelas bersama Nagisa. ah.. aku harus pulang dulu mengambil bajuku, baju bayi pere- laki2, lalu perlengkapan bayi" seru Nakamura

" dalimana kau mendapatkan pellengkapan bayi, Nakamula" sahut Karma

" perlengkapanku masih bisa dipakai kok, ok! para laki- laki sihlakan sumbangan baju bayi kalian untuk Karma dan Nagisa" kata Nakamura tiba- tiba

" bagaimana jika misalnya kami membantumu, Nakamura- san" sahut Isogai

" kami ?" tanya Nakamura

" Kami sekelas, Pirang!" Tegur Terasaka

" oh... terserah kalian aja" kata Nakamura

" nurufufufufu, sepertinya kalian akan mengadakan kamping dadakan untuk merawat Nagisa dan Karma yang seperti ini" seru Koro- sensei

" Ha'i, sebelumnya kita harus bilang Karasuma- sensei dulu barulah kita pulang mengambil baju dan perlengkapan untuk Nagisa dan Karma" kata Isogai memimpin jalannya kamping dadakan

" Nurufufufu, Koro- sensei harus pergi dulu mencari tempat tidur bayi untuk Nagisa & Karma" seru Koro- sensei sambil melesat pergi

" Baiklah, mari kita pulang untuk mengambil peralatan masing- masing lalu kembali untuk merawat Nagisa dan Karma" perintah Isogai dan dengan segera seluruh murid kelas E pulang.

Ritsu menatap Karma dan Nagisa yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di atas meja. Ritsu bisa melihat mereka menatap kosong, membayangkan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

Hai, minna- san, Narie- chan datang bersama Fanfic ke- 2 di Assassination Classroom. Semoga terhibur dengan cerita yang Narie- chan yang masih membutuhkan bimbingan senpai. :D mohon maaf atas kekurangan apapun dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

" ano.. Karma- kun dan Nagisa- kun, kenapa tidak memakai baju yang dibawakan Kayano- san ?" tanya Ritsu ketika melihat tas plastik berisi baju bayi yang dibawakan Kayano.

" semua bajunya untuk pelempuan, Litsu- san. Kami tidak mungkin memakai bajunya" kata Nagisa

" are ? padahal kurasa cocok dipakai Nagisa- kun dan Karma- kun, dan pilihan Nakamura- san juga tidak terlalu buruk, Hehehe..." kata Ritsu

" mungkin sebaiknya kubuang sa-" ujar Karma yang memegang tas plastik berisi baju bayi lucu keluar jendela.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, Karma bisa melihat Kayano yang membuka pintu kasar. _G- gawat_ , batin Karma.

" ne.. ne.. Karma- kun membuang baju ini ya, Kayano- Oneechan akan menghukummu karena berani membuang ini loh..." seru Kayano

" N- nagisa- kun, tolong aku" seru Karma tapi Nagisa sudah memakai baju hamster yang sempat tertinggal.

" selamat beljuang, Kalma- kun..." kata Nagisa

" Nagisa" seru Karma. Kayano mendekati Karma sambil membawa beberapa bajunya yang sempat dibuang Karma

" hukumannya, kau harus mencoba semua ini.. KA~ RU~ MA~ KUN !" kata Kayano

" TIDAKKKKKK..."


	2. Chapter 2

**BE A CHILD (CH.2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, EYD GAGAL, HUMOR GARING, ALUR NGACO, DLL...**

 **BY: SHIOTA NARIASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

Kini seluruh siswa kelas E, siap dengan perlengkapan masing- masing untuk kamping dadakan dalam rangka mengurus Karma dan Nagisa yang berwujud bayi. Koro- sensei kembali dengan 1 Baby Box agar kedua bayi itu bisa tidur tanpa tidur di _futon_. Siswa kelas E dengan pimpinan Isogai, membagi tugas absen 2-6 yang merupakan kelompok pertama yang akan mengurus Karma dan Nagisa, sisanya mengikuti pelajaran biasa hingga Pelajaran kedua selesai dan pergantian kelompok.

 **Kelompok 1 ( Absen 2- 6)**

\- **Isogai Yuuma (02) - Okajima Taiga (03)**

\- **Okano Hinata (04) - Okuda Manami (05)**

\- **Kataoka Megu (06)**

Pukul 09.05 AM

Isogai yang memimpin kelompok pertama membagi 2 grup; grup perempuan [Megu- Okano- Okuda] bertugas membuat makanan/minuman dan grup laki- laki [Okajima- Isogai] akan memakaikan baju untuk bayi. Isogai menjaga Nagisa dan Okajima menjaga Karma.

" Nagisa- kun suka baju yang mana ?" tanya Isogai, Nagisa tersipu lalu melihat baju bayi yang menurutnya bagus.

" itu, yang walna bilu..." seru Nagisa sambil menunjuk baju biru dengan gambar paus. Isogai mengangguk lalu memakaikannya pada Nagisa, lalu Isogai menyisirkan rambut Nagisa agar terlihat rapi dan tersenyum ketika merasa Nagisa nyaman.

Beda dengan Isogai, Okajima memilihkan Karma baju yang menurutnya simpel dan selalu saja ditolak Karma.

" bagaimana baju merah ini ?" tanya Okajima

" tidak bagus" jawab Karma

" ini ?" Karma menggeleng

" ah, kurasa ini cocok" Karma menggeleng lagi

" Argghh.. lalu mana yang cocok untukmu bayi iblis merah" Okajima diambang batas kesabaran menghadapi Karma versi bayi ini. Karma menautkan dagunya lalu menunjukkan baju berwarna hitam dengan dekorasi sayap dan ekor iblis.

" kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus" seru Okajima sambil memakaikan Karma baju yang dipilih oleh Karma sendiri. _Ini bukan bayi.. ini Iblis sungguhan_ , pikir Okajima yang melihat penampilan Karma.

Isogai menggendong Nagisa di depan dadanya lalu berjalan mendatangi Okajima yang kagum pada penampilan Nagisa yang rapi beda sama Karma.

" bagaimana Okajima- kun ? apa Karma sudah kau pakaikan baju ?" tanya Isogai. _Papa Ikemen sialan.. aku ingin membunuhnya_ , batin Okajima miris.

" Okajima- kun ?" panggil Nagisa

" oh.. lihatlah dia, Isogai- kun. Dia bukan bayi normal tapi Iblis sungguhan dalam tubuh bayi" seru Okajima. Isogai dan Nagisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar pengakuan Okajima.

Isogai dan Nagisa langsung menoleh pada Karma yang berpakaian ala iblis tapi untungnya dalam versi bayi, ntah bayangan apa yang mereka pikirkan jika nantinya Karma 'remaja' berpakaian seperti itu, mungkin akan membuat kekacauan luar biasa.

" ehm, baiklah... gendong dia, Okajima- kun, mereka harus makan atau minum dahulu sebelum tidur" kata Isogai.

" APA ! m- me- meng- menggendong Karma, kau yakin Isogai- kun ?" tanya Okajima dan Isogai mengangguk yakin. Karma menyeringai dan Okajima merasa hidupnya akan dihancurkan iblis kecil itu.

 _Fighting Okajima_ , kata- kata semangat dari Isogai dan Nagisa di dalam hati mereka masing- masing tentunya. Okajima lalu mengangkat Karma dan Karma menurut(sementara), menggendongnya di depan dada dan Karma (pura-pura) menurut dan berjalan bersama Isogai menuju Grup perempuan. Karma naik ke bahu Okajima yang merinding lalu menggigit bahu Okajima dengan gigi taringnya.

" AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH..."

Isogai tetap berjalan santai dengan menggendong Nagisa yang agak terkejut setelah mendengat teriakan Okajima di belakang mereka. _Pasti ulah dia_ , batin Nagisa dan Isogai.

Nagisa berpindah ke Kataoka yang memberinya susu botol, dan Karma berpindah ke Okano. Isogai dan Okuda mengobati luka Okajima akibat gigitan(maut) dari Bayi Iblis merah(Karma).

 **KRIIIINGGGG!**

 **Kelompok 2 (Absen 7-12)**

\- **Kayano Kaede (07) - Kanzaki Yukiko (08)**

\- **Kimura Masayoshi (09) - Kurahashi Hinano (10)**

\- **Sugaya Sousuke (12)**

Kini, Nagisa dan Karma diserahkan kepada kelompok 2 untuk jam pelajaran ke- 3 hingga waktu istirahat. Kelompok 2 dipimpin oleh Kayano, dan karena ruang kelas yang dipakai mereka memutuskan membawa Nagisa dan Karma ke lapangan untuk bermain pasir.

" uhhh.. aku tidak ingin dipellakukan seperti anak bayi, Kayano- san" keluh Nagisa

" eh... ehm... ya.. apa boleh buat Nagisa- kun, kalian berdua- kan berwujud bayi" seru Kayano

" tapi aku tidak menyangka ya, wujud bayi Nagisa kaya gini.. lucu, manis" ujar Kanzaki sambil mengelus rambut Nagisa di pangkuannya.

" ya, apalagi Karma yang ternyata wujud bayinya juga seperti itu.. mereka lucu" sahut Kurahashi

" uhh... Karma 'bayi' dengan Karma 'remaja' sepertinya sama- sama menyusahkan" ujar Sugaya yang memangku Karma yang tidak bisa diam.

" hihihi.. mereka tidak berbeda dari sifatnya yang remaja hanya saja wujud mereka yang berubah bayi" Kayano mengangguk sambil mengikat rambut Nagisa seperti biasa.

" uuh... jam belapa sekalang, Kimula-kun ?" tanya Nagisa

" eh ? jam 10. 00, memangnya kau ingin apa, Nagisa- kun ?" tanya Kimura

" aku lelah jadi bayi, apa Okuda- san sudah membuat lamuan penawalnya agal aku dan Kalma- kun bisa sepelti semula" kata Nagisa

" mungkin pulang sekolah nanti, Okuda- san akan berusaha membuat lamuannya, Nagisa- kun halus sabal menunggunya" ujar Karma

" uuuhhh..." Nagisa memoncongkan bibirnya tanpa diketahuinya, para gadis tersipu melihat keimutan Nagisa Shiota versi bayi mengambek, mungkin ini cocok sebagai bayaran mereka yang menjaga 2 bayi biru & merah itu.

 **KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!**

 **Kelompok 3(Absen 13- 17)**

\- **Tomohito Sugino (13) - Takebayashi Koutarou (14)**

\- **Ryuunosuke Chiba (15) - Ryouma Terasaka (16)**

\- **Rio Nakamura (17)**

Kelompok 3 dipimpin oleh Nakamura yang kini membawa berbagai baju bayi hewan lucu, yang pastinya untuk 2 bayi itu.

Untungnya Koro- sensei dapat memberitahu Nakamura agar dia tidak memboros pakaian bayi sebelum Okuda menemukan penawarnya. Nakamura hanya bisa cemberut tapi dirinya segera terhibur dengan Nagisa yang digendongannya, dan Karma yang sedang memperbudak Terasaka.

" Telasaka, cepat jadi kudaku" seru Karma sambil memegang sapu

" b- baik, tapi hanya satu putaran y- ya..." Terasaka mengangkat Karma ke punggungnya lalu berjalan pelan.

" cepatlah... aku tidak suka kuda lambat" Karma memukul Terasaka dengan sapu

" s- sakit.. b- baik" Terasaka sedikit mempercepat jalannya

" O- oi, Terasaka! hati – hati, itu bayi iblis loh, jika dia jatuh mungkin saja kau akan mati di tangannya" kata Sugino

" Kalau begitu.. kau saja yang menggendong- akh, ittai-nya, Sugino.. ugh—ittai" ujar Terasaka sambil meringis karena Karma memukulnya lagi

" Sepeltinya, Kalma- kun ingin membuat Telasaka- kun babak belul" ujar Nagisa

" apa kau nyaman dalam wujud bayi itu, Nagisa- kun ?" tanya Chiba

" ugh.. tidak juga sih" kata Nagisa

" AAARGGHH.. KAPAN BELNYA BUNYI AK– UGH, CUKUP! JANGAN MEMUKULKU BAYI MERAH— AKU TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN DIA.. OKUDA- SAN! CEPAT BUAT PENAWARNYA..." Baik, kelihatannya Terasaka sudah menyerah atau kapok berurusan dengan Karma versi bayi.

-di lapangan-

" Hatsyii" Okuda bersin

" eh ? kau baik- baik saja, Okuda- chan ? apa kau sakit ?" tanya Fuwa

" a- ano.. seperti ada yang membicarakanku tentang penawar itu" seru Okuda sambil celinguk kanan dan kiri

" ehm.. mungkin saja itu Terasaka yang disiksa oleh Karma versi bayi itu" ujar Okajima

 **KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!**

 **Kelompok 4(Absen 18- 22)**

\- **Hazama Kirara (18) - Hayami Rinka (19)**

\- **Hara Sumira (20) - Fuwa Yuzuki (21)**

\- **Maehara Hiroto (22)**

" Baik, karena sudah siang hari, sebaiknya mereka kita beri makan siang agar mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak" ujar Hara sambil memakai celemek

" Kata Isogai- kun mereka tadi pagi sudah diberi susu" ujar Rinka

" kalau begitu kita bisa berikan mereka makanan yang bernutrisi seperti bubur atau biskuit bayi tentunya" seru Maehara

" ughh... kumohon kalian satu hal" ujar Nagisa, " tolong jangan anggap kami bayi sungguhan dan jika kalian ingin membeliku makan, aku ingin makan bekalku saja"

" bekal ? apa isinya ? kare ? atau omelette ?" tanya Fuwa

" uhmm.. Kale woltel" kata Nagisa. Hazama membawa bekal Nagisa lalu menyondorkannya pada Nagisa, Hara membantu membukakan tutup bentonya lalu memperhatikan Nagisa yang makan, tidak tega melihat Nagisa yang kadang menjatuhkan nasinya dari sumpit, Hara menggendong Nagisa lalu menyuapinya dengan sendok bak Ibu yang menyuapi anaknya di pangkuannya.

" lalu, Karma- kun bawa bekal apa ?" tanya Rinka

" uhm.. sushi" kata Karma. Maehara membuka bekal Karma dan melihat sushi- burger- sekotak susu strawberry- sosis- bistik.

" hmph.. hihihihihi" Maehara terkikik melihat bekal seorang Akabane Karma yang kekanakan, Karma melempari Maehara dengan sepatu hingga pingsan.

" yah.. mungkin sebaiknya kau memakan bekalmu sebelum dia bangun" ujar Hazama sambil melihat Karma yang makan dengan tangannya.

Setelah makan siang, Nagisa dan Karma direbahkan pada box bayi, lalu Kelompok 4 duduk melingkar –mengelilingi—baby box. Tak lama, Nagisa dan Karma tidur sambil berpelukan.

" uahh.. lucunya, akan kufoto mereka dulu" seru Fuwa sambil memfoto Nagisa dan Karma.

" ya, baiklah.. mari kita istirahat hingga belnya bunyi.." kata Maehara.

 **KRIIIIIIIIIIINGG!**

 **Kelompok 5(Absen 23- 28)**

\- **Mimura Kouki (23) - Muramatsu Takuya (24)**

\- **Touka Yada (25) - Yoshida Taisei (26)**

\- **Ritsu (27) - Horibe Itona (28)**

" hm.. selagi mereka masih tidur, apa yang bisa kita lakukan ?" tanya Mimura

" bagaimana jika kita main kartu, kebetulan aku membawa kartuku yang jarang dipakai" ujar Yoshida

" tidak, Ritsu! Apa kau bisa mencarikan apa yang dibutuhkan Okuda- san agar Karma dan Nagisa dapat kembali seperti semula ?" tanya Yada

" ha'i, akan saya carikan data- datanya dari seluruh dunia" kata Ritsu sambil mengumpulkan informasi tentang obat- obatan hingga tanaman.

" hoahm... jam belapa ini, Itona- kun ?" tanya Nagisa yang bangun dari tidur siangnya

" jam 1 siang lewat 45 menit, kau memerlukan sesuatu ?" sahut Muramatsu

" aku ingin ke toilet, bisa antarkan aku ke toilet" Seluruh anggota 5 dengan serentak menunjuk Muramatsu, sebenarnya Muramatsu menunjuk Yoshida tapi 5 lawan 1, terpaksalah Muramatsu yang menemani Nagisa ke toilet.

" nah, Nagisa ke toilet, dan Karma belum bangun... lalu selanjutnya apa ?" tanya Itona

" kita tinggalkan saja k-" sebuah bantal memukul keras kepala Yoshida

 **BUAK!**

Karma yang baru saja bangun langsung melempar bantal ke arah Yoshida dengan keras. _Gawat, dia bangun_ , batin Kelompok 5. Karma menoleh kesana kemari mencari Nagisa yang hilang.

" Nagi, ada di... mana ?" tanya Karma setengah mengantuk seraya meraba bantal di sebelahnya yang seharusnya masih diisi Nagisa. Semua diam—Yoshida mengaduh kesakitan—Muramatsu datang membawa Nagisa.

" Nagi... Nagi dimana ?" Karma mencari dengan wajah mengantuk sambil memanjat tubuh Yoshida

" Karma-kun... dia mengigau... ya ?" tanya Mimura dan Karma menjabak rambut Yoshida.

" ad- aduh.. it- itt- ittai... tunggu dulu, Ka- Karma... kau... AAAHHH..." Karma mulai menjabak, memukuli, mencubit hingga babak belur.

 _Iblis itu mengerikan jika tidurnya dibangunkan_ , batin yang lain.

* * *

 **TBC...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake~~~**

Setelah menenangkan Karma yang hampir atau mungkin bisa saja membunuh Yoshida kapan saja dalam tuduhan(igauan/ mimpinya) yang menculik Nagisa-NYA. Sekarang, Karma duduk di pojokan sambil menunduk malu.

" Kalma- kun... kau mimpi apa sehingga Yoshida-kun babak belul ?" tanya Nagisa

" uhh..." Karma masih menunduk malu, Yada mendatangi Nagisa dan Karma.

" tadi jika tidak salah, Karma- kun bilang ' _Nagi.. Nagi dimana ?_ ' hehehe... kasih tahu dong, Karma- kun" sahut Yada yang mengendong Nagisa dan Karma ke pangkuannya.

" jadi... Kalma-kun nyali aku ya, Yada- san ?" tanya Nagisa dan Yada mengangguk hingga Karma menunduk demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

" iya iya, jadi... Karma- kun, kenapa kau mencari Nagisa ? apa mimpimu itu ?" tanya Mimura

" jangan- jangan... kau menyukai... Na~gi~sa ya..." goda Muramatsu sambil mencolek- colek pipi Karma yang semakin memerah.

" grrr..." ok, sepertinya Iblis Kecil ini akan mulai memberontak

Ichi...

Ni...

San...

" grr... kalian yang belani menggodaku.. LASAKAN AKIBATNYA SAKALANG... ciat... lasakan ini, selangan mautku..."

 **BRUK! BUK! DUG! PRANG!**

Mari berdoa agar Muramatsu dan Mimura selamat atau bahagia di dunia akhirat :D


	3. Chapter 3

**BE A CHILD (CH.3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, EYD GAGAL, HUMOR GARING, ALUR NGACO, DLL, DST**

 **BY: SHIOTA NARIASE (NARIE- CHAN DESU)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi dan biasanya mereka akan langsung pulang menuju rumah masing- masing tapi karena masalah Karma dan Nagisa yang menjadi bayi, mereka terpaksa mengadakan kamping dadakan. Kini, Isogai dan Kataoka membagi tugas secara berkelompok.

" baik, kelompok perempuan hanya bertugas untuk memasak dan kelompok laki- laki yang akan mengurus kedua bayi itu, ada yang ingin bertanya ?" ujar Isogai

" izinkan aku di kelompokmu" Nakamura mengangkat tangan dengan sedih

" ugh.. tidak bisa, Nakamura- san... gomen ne, kelompok laki- laki hanya untuk laki- laki" ujar Isogai dan Rio hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

" ah iya, mungkin kelompok perempuan bisa membantu Okuda- san agar pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai" sahut Kataoka dan Rio yang menunduk sedih langsung tersenyum bahagia.

" baik, mari jalankan tugas kita dengan baik" seru Isogai dengan semangat sambil memimpin kelompok laki- laki dengan dia membawa Nagisa dan Terasaka yang membawa Karma menuju kolam.

" sekarang, tugas kita yang pertama adalah membuat makan malam dulu sesudah Karma-kun dan Nagisa- kun telah dimandikan dan untuk jadwal mandi kita, tenang saja... aku dan Isogai-kun sudah merencanakannya" ujar Kataoka.

~ **Kelompok Laki- Laki** ~

Kelompok laki- laki berjalan menuju kolam yang dibuat oleh Koro- sensei agar mereka dapat memandikan Karma dan Nagisa dengan mudah dan juga sekalian mandi bersama.

" uah.. sudah lama kita tidak kesini" ujar Sugino sambil merentangkan lengannya.

" ah.. sayangnya tidak bisa mandi bersama gadis- gadis karena berbeda jam mandi..." keluh Okajima

" aku sudah tahu... kau akan berbuat seperti itu Okajima- kun" ujar Isogai sambil melepas baju Nagisa.

" oh iya, ada yang mau memandikan si iblis merah gak ?" tanya Kimura hingga seluruh laki- laki langsung saling berpandangan.

" Terasaka, kau saja yang mandikan Karma ya" pinta Okajima

" e- enak saja, tidak mau" ujar Terasaka

" Isogai- kun, kau saja yang mandikan Karma ya.. biar kami yang mandikan Nagisa" seru Yoshida

" ehm... mungkin sebaiknya kalian tanya Karma saja" ujar Isogai yang mulai mencelupkan diri bersama Nagisa

"a- ano.. K- k- karma mau mandi sama siapa ?" tanya Okajima

" hm... Telasaka dan Okajima saja..." seru Karma enteng sambil melirik dirinya di air kolam.

" TIDAKKKK!"

~ **Kelompok Perempuan** ~

" Baik, ada yang ingin menyarankan menu makan malam kita semua, tidak ?" tanya Kataoka

" mungkin sebaiknya kare saja" ujar Hara

" ah, jangan lupa.. wujud Karma- kun dan Nagisa- kun juga bayi jadi kita harus siapkan mereka puding juga" ujar Kayano yang menunjukkan buku resep pudingnya.

" ada lagi ?" tanya Kataoka, " baiklah.. jika tidak ada kita akan mulai memasak karenya"

Para gadis mulai menyiapkan nasi dan berbagai bumbu untuk memasak kare. Kayano, Rio, Fuwa dan Kurahashi menyiapkan makan malam penutup yang cocok.

" eh... Kayano- chan, pudingnya rasa apa ?" tanya Rio

" ehm... bagaimana kalau Karamel lalu diatasnya susu coklat.. bla.. bla.. terus di dalam puding ada susu.. bla.. bla" Ok, Kayano mulai berceramah tentang puding dan ketiga temannya hanya bisa duduk mendengarkan ceramah puding Kayano.

 **SKIP [for boys group]**

" hmm..." erangan Nagisa karena punggungnya yang di gosok oleh Isogai (Au: pengen di gosok ama Papa Ikemen*ngiler*/ Iso: eh ?)

" hehehe.. kelihatannya Nagisa waktu bayi pasti seperti ini begitupun dengan Karma-kun" ujar Sugino sambil membasuh tubuhnya dengan ember

" ugh,, apalagi Isogai yang mungkin seperti papa ikemen ya" ujar Kimura seraya mengeramas rambutnya. Mereka terdiam lalu melirik Karma yang dimandikan Terasaka dan Okajima.

" Telasaka, kili bukan kanan" titah Karma ketika Terasaka menggosok punggungnya

" b- baik, raja Karma" seru Terasaka agak kesal

" Okajima.. hati hati samponya jika telkena mataku.." titah Karma lagi

" H- hai" Okajima dengan hati- hati mengeramas rambut merah Karma

Sugino dan Kimura _Sweatdrop_ melihat Karma yang bersikap seperti raja dadakan. _Mungkin ada untungnya tidak dipilih iblis merah itu_ , pikir yang lain kecuali Okajima dan Terasaka. Mereka melirik kembali Nagisa yang dicelupkan ke kolam hingga dadanya.

" umh" Nagisa merasakan kenyamanan tiada tara setelah dimandikan oleh Isogai (Au: curang.. aku juga mau dimandiin Papa Ikemen/ Iso: tapi... kita bukan muhrim/ Au: *hiks* jadi papaku aja ya, Ikemen-kun/ Iso: ehm... maaf ya/Au:*nangis*)

" Sugino-kun" panggil Isogai. Sugino berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Isogai.

" Nagisa sudah selesai mandi, bisa kau pakaikan bajunya di atas batu itu" Seru Isogai dan Sugino mengangguk lalu menggendong Nagisa dalam balutan selimut ke pinggir kolam.

" kimono kecil ya... hm,, yang mana kau pilih Nagisa-kun ?" tanya Sugino

" mungkin yang merah" sahut Maehara yang tiba- tiba disamping Sugino

" biru saja" ujar Kimura

" merah"

" biru"

Selanjutnya, Maehara dan Kimura langsung berkelahi tentang kimono yang akan dipakai Nagisa. Sementara Nagisanya... masih dalam balutan handuk di gendongan Sugino yang _sweatdrop_.

 **SKIP [back to the girl group]**

Beberapa meja dirapatkan ke dinding. Semua makanan yang dibuat para kelompok perempuan dihidangkan di tengah ruangan kelas mereka, begitupun beberapa puding yang telah dibuat Kelompok Kayano.

" yup, semuanya selesai. Apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya ? mandi ?"tanya Rio

" belum, Nakamura- san.. oh iya, apa Okuda- san sudah mengumpulkan bahan- bahan ramuan penawarnya ?" tanya Kataoka

" belum, tapi sebenarnya bahannya mudah dicari dan Ritsu baru saja mengkonfirmasi bahan- bahan penawarnya" ujar Okuda

" Ritsu" panggil Kataoka pada ponselnya

" Ha'i, Kataoka- san.. bahan- bahannya yang termudah adalah asam klorida, pewarna makanan ungu dan pink, sampel rambut Nagisa dan Karma-kun, 5 jamur shiitake, 4 jamur lingzhi, 2 bunga aster dan 5 bunga hydrangea" ujar Ritsu sambil menampilkan data pada masing- masing ponsel temannya.

" yosh! masih ada 1 jam lagi, lebih baik kita segera mencari bunga aster dan hydrangea sebelum gelap" pimpin Kataoka

 **SKIP[boy group]**

Perdebatan berhasil dihentikan setelah tindakan Terasaka mengambil kimono biru setelah dititah oleh Yang Mulia Karma. Akhirnya, Nagisa dipakaikan kimono merah dan para kelompok laki- laki juga selesai dari acara mandi.

" baik, teman- teman.. sebelum menuju kelas, Ritsu baru saja memberi tahu kita untuk mencari jamur sebagai bahan bahan penawarnya. Jamur yang akan kita cari sebelum gelap, jamur shiitaku dan jamur lingzhi" ujar Isogai

" jamul shiitaku... aku pelnah melihatnya tapi mungkin hanya ada beberapa saja di gunung ini" ujar Karma

" kamu masih ingat tempatnya, Karma-kun ?" tanya Isogai dan Karma mengangguk

" Yosh, masih ada 1 jam dan kita harus menemukan kedua jamurnya sebelum gelap tiba" ujar Maehara yang semangat

" tapi, berapa saja jamur yang kita butuhkan ?" tanya Okajima

" 4 jamur lingzhi dan 5 jamur shiitake.. ah, sebelum itu, beberapa orang akan kubagi menjadi 2 kelompok agar memudahkan kita mencari jamurnya" ujar Isogai

" Kelompok Pencari Jamur Shiitake, Karma, Okajima, Sugaya, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, dan Itona. kelompok pencari Jamur Lingzhi, aku, Nagisa, Maehara, Sugino, Takebayashi, Chiba, dan Mimura" ujar Isogai

" Yosh! Ayo kita cari jamurnya sebelum gelap.." ujar Isogai

* * *

 **TBC...**

Hehe, karena langsung ngebut 2 chapter sekaligus.. mungkin tinggal 1 atau 2 chapter lagi dan "Be A Child" akan tamat. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya, minna- san.

Shiota Nariase desu


	4. Chapter 4

**BE A CHILD (CH.4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING: TYPO(S), OOC, EYD GAGAL, HUMOR GARING, ALUR NGACO, DLL...**

 **BY: SHIOTA NARIASE (NARIE- CHAN DESU)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 _ **[Kelompok Jamur Shiitake—Karma, Okajima, Sugaya, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, & Itona]**_

"Hei, Karma.. katanya kau pernah melihat jamur shiitake itu ? dimana jamur itu sekarang ?" tanya Terasaka karena selama 30 menit setelah pergi dari kolam.

"aku ingat tempatnya.. tidak sepeltimu, _Telasaka no Baka_... sabar saja, bebelapa metel lagi sampai" ujar Karma santai dalam gendongan Yoshida

Mereka terus berjalan hingga berada di tebing gunung, sesuai yang dikatakan Karma. Yoshida menaruh Karma di batu lalu mencari jamur. Nihil. Mereka tidak menemukannya dan kelelahan.

"ugh... jamurnya dimana ? kau menipu kami ya, Karma..." keluh Muramatsu

"tidak.. justlu kalian semua baka.." seru Karma dengan santainya merangkak ke ujung tebing

"HEI! KAU JANGAN MACAM- MACAM DISANA..." ujar Terasaka was was, jika misalnya si Iblis merah ingin loncat lagi dari tebing [Au: Karu, kalo loncat kepelukanku saja/ Karu: idih, kagak mau ah gua/Au: ih, jahatnya..(T^T)]. Itona mengikuti Karma dari belakang, Karma menunjuk ke dasar tebing.

"oh, jamurnya disana, ok.. siapa yang mau loncat buat ngambil jamur disana" ujar Itona datar

"HAH ? APA ?!" jerit Kelompok jamur Shiitake kecuali Karma dan Itona, lalu melihat ke tempat jamur shiitake.

"jangan bercanda, ok, kita hompimpa.. 2 orang yang kalahlah yang mengambil" ujar Sugaya

"OK.. AYO..." dan Hompimpa membawa kerugian pada Okajima dan Yoshida yang kalah

* * *

 _ **[Kelompok Jamur Lingzhi—Isogai, Kimura, Sugino, Nagisa, Takebayashi, Chiba, & Maehara]**_

Hampir 30 menit berlalu mereka mencari jamur Lingzhi di pinggir hutan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang jamur yang nampak. Berniat beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon rindang, tiba- tiba...

"Hatsyi..." Chiba tiba- tiba bersin

"Uowhh.. Baru kali ini Chiba bersin" ujar Maehara, tapi "Hatsyi.." Maehara tiba- tiba ikut bersin

"hah, kena batunya deh.. Hatsyi.. eh ?" Sugino mengerjap

"sepertinya, jamur itu telah menyebarkan spora untuk pembenihan dan berakibatkan bersin" ujar Takebayashi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"jadi.. penyebab meleka belsin adalah spola" seru Nagisa dan Takebayashi mengangguk

"tunggu dulu... jika mereka bersin akibat spora berarti ada beberapa jamur yang tidak jauh lagi dari kita" ujar Isogai sambil bangkit dan mencari arah angin

"arah selatan, ayo, teman- teman.. Jamur Lingzhi menunggu kita" seru Isogai dengan semangat. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga berhasil menemukan jamur Lingzhi yang tumbuh lebat di sebuah pohon.

"baik... ayo kita kembali..." seru Isogai sambil mengantongi 4 buah jamur lingzhi

"eh ? Nagisa dimana ?" tanya Chiba ketika menyadari Nagisa tidak digendongan Isogai

"EEHHH... NAGISA HILANG" ujar Isogai panik dan segera mencari Nagisa ke tempat tadi namun nihil karena Nagisa tidak ada.

"NAGISA! KAMU DIMANA ? NAGISA!" Ok, Isogai dalam masa panik karena hilangnya Nagisa, mari kita tinggalkan dulu mereka untuk mencari Nagisa.

* * *

 _ **[Kelompok Perempuan—Pencari Bunga Aster & Hydrangea]**_

Kelompok Perempuan berjalan dengan tenang dalam tanah lapang yang dikelilingi bunga- bunga yang bermekaran, mereka mencari bunga yang dibutuhkan.

"NAGISA!" Sepertinya suara Isogai sampai pada kelompok perempuan yang meneliti bunga- bunga disekitar mereka.

"kenapa suara Isogai-kun terlihat panik ya ?" tanya Kurahashi hingga menemukan 2 bunga _Aster_ diantara bunga- bunga _Lily of Valley_.

"sepertinya mereka ada masalah tentang Nagisa.. seperti Nagisa hilang, mungkin" sahut Kirara. Rio pucat seketika.

"TIDAKKKK... ANAKKU HILANG! BAGAIMANA INI.." Rio panik

"te- tenang dulu, Nakamura- san.. belum tentu Nagisa hilang atau mungkin saja mereka sudah menemukan jamur lalu bermain _hide and seek_ " ujar Kataoka berusaha menenangkan Rio

"tidak mungkin.. aku takut, Kataoka- chan, bagaimana jika Nagisaku hilang dan dia kelaparan lalu takut dalam hutan seluas ini" Rio bertambah panik

"uuh.. mungkin itu tid—eh, tunggu.. Nakamura- san! Kau mau kemana ?" Kini Kataoka yang panik saat Rio pergi seenaknya meninggalkan tugas.

"ugh.. yang lain tetap mengambil bunga aster dan hydrangea dan lagi.. Kayano- chan, Okano- chan ikut aku" seru Kataoka lalu menyusul Rio bersama Kayano dan Okano.

* * *

 _ **[Kelompok Jamur Shiitake]**_

Dengan pertaruhan nyawa yang tidak main- main dari tebing, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan jamur Shiitake. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan tebing.

"NAGISA!"Sepertinya suara Isogai yang panik itu memang luar biasa

"eh ? Kenapa Isogai-kun memanggil Nagisa ya ? bukannya Nagisa bersama mereka" ujar Sugaya

"mungkin... Nagisa hilang atau tersesat dan..." mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga melihat Isogai yang datang bersama kelompoknya kecuali Nagisa.

"ugh.. apa kalian melihat... _hosh..._ melihat Nagisa ?" tanya Isogai dan keheningan melanda

"Gak tuh... kami semua-" Tiba- tiba Okajima teriak setelah keluar dari semak- semak

"KARMA HILANG JUGA, OI! ADA YA-" Okajima yang teriak berhenti setelah melihat pucatnya wajah Isogai.

"ya... ampun..." dan setelah mendengar Karma juga hilang, Isogai pingsan karena terlalu panik

* * *

 _ **[Nakamura, Kataoka, Okano, & Kayano]**_

"NAGISA! KAMU DIMANA ?" Kataoka memanggil

"NAGI!, AYO KELUAR... MAMA DISINI SAYANG" Rio memanggil

"KARMA!" panggil Kayano

"Kayano-chan, Tidak perlulah memanggil Karma juga.. kalo hilang kita biarkan saja dia" ujar Rio [Au: Rio... kau kok jahat sama Karu/Rio: biarin :p, anak gua Nagisa bukan dia/Au: berarti kalo Nagi punya Rio, Karu... anakku ya, asyikk]

"tapi... Sugino-kun baru saja SMS kalo Isogai pingsan karena panik"

"hah ? pingsan ? panik ?" tanya Kataoka

"Ritsu, bisa kamu lacak keberadaan Nagisa dan Karma, tidak ?" Okano bertanya pada Ritsu

"Ha'i, akan saya usahakan" seru Ritsu, "10%...50%...70%.. COMPLETE" Ritsu menampilkan peta di hp Okano.

"KETEMU!" ujar Okano hingga Kataoka, Kayano dan Rio langsung berkumpul dan berjalan menuju kelas

* * *

 _ **[Kelompok Laki- Laki]**_

"Ah, syukurlah, hei! Karma dan Nagisa akhirnya ketemu... mereka di kelas" ujar Sugino setelah mendapatkan SMS dari Kayano

"Dasar menyusahkan saja.. apa yang mereka lakukan hingga bisa di kelas ?" tanya Terasaka

"ntah.. ayo kita ke kelas, eits.. Siapa yang akan membawa Isogai-kun" ujar Kimura

"Maehara dan Sugino, kalian saja yang membawa dia" seru Yoshida

"EHHH... HEI!" panggil Sugino tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka dan akhirnya harus membawa Isogai yang pingsan.

* * *

 **TBC...**

Akhirnya, Chapter 4 udah di-post yang nyatanya membutuhkan perjuangan panjang karena Narie- chan terkena virus WB, tapi tidak masalah karena Narie- chan akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelesaikan FF ini... dukung Narie- chan minna.


	5. Chapter 5

**BE A CHILD (CH.5)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIL:** _Gomen, Reader- san.. kalian pasti sedang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini, kan ? maafkan Narie- chan ya, banyak hal yang Narie- chan lakukan di Pondok, dan lagi malah punya banyak masalah, termasuk kehilangan file FF ini, jadinya Narie- chan bingung mau ngelanjutin FF ini, dan dengan hormat halaman ini akan kubuat panjang, karena dibantu Arie- chan.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI, NOT MINE**

 **WARNING : TYPO(S), EYD GAGAL, OOC, HUMOR GARING, ALUR NGACO, DLL..**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIASE** **à** **SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY TO READ, GUYS..**

Rio segera membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar, dia tidak peduli mau dihukum apapun asalkan bisa ketemu Nagisa –nya dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Rio senang bisa melihat Nagisa yang dipangku seseorang, dia segera berlari, dan memeluk Nagisa.

"Huaa.. Kamu kemana saja, Nagisa sayang.. Mama khawatir sama kamu, takut kamu kenapa- kenapa tahu.." seru Rio yang kini mengeluarkan air matanya. Para anak kelas 3- E datang dengan membawa hasil masing- masing kelompok.

"Syukurlah, Nagisa sudah ketemu.. Karma juga sudah ketemu.. ah, leganya" ujar Isogai

"Sejak kapan kamu bangun dari pingsan, Isogai- kun ?" tanya Maehara. Isogai hanya nyengir, seraya meminta maaf kepada Sugino dan Maehara.

"Dasar, kalian ini kecil- kecil amat merepotkan saja.. untungnya tidak ada monster apapun di gunung ini" ujar Terasaka

"Tidak kusangka, Terasaka ternyata punya hati juga ya..." ejek Itona

"HEH ! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU INI MAKHLUK APA, AKU JUGA MANUSIA YA !" ujar Terasaka hendak memukul Itona.

"Ya, tidak kusangka juga makhluk yang memikilkan otot punya hati juga" ejek Karma. Rasa panas seketika menjalar di hati Terasaka. [Ter: Oi, Narie ! kalo bikin FF kenapa gak bikin aku yang baik, gitu../ Na: *bingung* Emang kamu punya hati selembut malaikat ? tampang aja kayak preman di pasar/ Ter: *marah* awas aja kamu]

"Kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu ya ?" tanya Chiba. Kelas 3- E menatap Chiba dengan tatapan bingung. _Memangnya ada yang aneh ya diantara kita ?_ , batin mereka.

"Uhm, mungkin kamu aja yang salah lihat, Chiba.. makanya poninya itu jangan dipanjangin" seru Sugino. Chiba menunjuk seseorang yang menggendong Karma, -setelah Nagisa direbut oleh Rio. Kelas 3- E mulai menyadari ada seseorang yang mereka kenal, tapi bukan anggota kelas. [Na: Hayo.. itu siapa ya ? tebak _Reader_ \- san !]

 _Kita hitung sama- sama ya.._

.

.

.

 _Ichi_

 _._

 _._

 _Ni_

 _._

 _._

 _San !_

 _._

 _._

 _Jreng ! jreng ! jreng ! ASANO GAKUSHUU !_

"ASANO ! NGAPAIN KAMU ADA DI SINI !" teriak 3 – E heboh karena Asano yang sedang menggendong Karma, dan anehnya Karma terlihat nyaman- nyaman saja. Terasaka bahkan tidak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa ? kalian baru sadar ya ? Kemana saja kalian dari tadi ?" tanya Asano.

"Lalu kenapa kamu ada di kelas ini, Asano- kun ?" tanya Isogai. Asano menaruh Karma di atas meja, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Kalian tadi minta ijin buat menginap di sekolah, kan ? ini kubawakan ijinnya, sekalian aku bertanya alasan yang tepat" seru Asano lalu menatap Nagisa yang masih digendong Rio, "Ternyata ini alasannya, maka aku akan mengajukan syarat..."

"Hah ? Syarat apa, hah ?" tanya 3- E

"Nagisa akan kubawa pulang ke rumah, dan kalian bisa menginap sepuasnya di kelas bobrok" seru Asano. Semuanya melongo. Termasuk Karma, dan Rio.

"TIDAK BISA ! AKU TIDAK AKAN IKHLAS, ASANO- KUN..." teriak Rio histeris. Kataoka, dan Kayano berusaha menahan Rio yang hendak mengamuk. Nagisa berpindah tangan ke tangan Asano, seraya Asano menyerahkan kertas izin, lalu berlalu pergi. 3- E hanya bisa diam, dan terbengong.

"TUNGGU, ASANO ! KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU... NAGISA ! MAMA AKAN MENJEMPUTMU" teriak Rio seraya melepaskan tangan dari Kataoka, dan Kayano yang kini malah kesusahan menahan Rio.

 _Ini anak kekuatan dari mana buat jadi kuat banget.._

"Hei ! Asano, kembalikan Nagisa- ku !" teriak Karma. Kelas 3 – E menatap Karma yang kini di kelilingi aura menyeramkan.

 _Eh, buset... Yang Iblis auranya keluar.._

Asano berjalan santai, menggendong Nagisa keluar kelas. Rio yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari Kataoka, ikut membawa Karma untuk mengejar Asano. Isogai mulai pusing dengan keadaan yang malah semakin gawat.

"Ano.. mungkin sebaiknya kita menghentikan.. ehm, mereka sekarang.. t- takutnya saja Koro- sensei tahu, dan rahasia ke- kelas terbongkar" ujar Isogai gugup. Mereka bingung dengan sikap Isogai yang mendadak gugup.

 ** _1 Jam kemudian..._**

Asano duduk santai, masih dengan tangannya menggendong Nagisa yang malah terlihat biasa saja selama kejar- kejaran terjadi. Rio menatap Asano tajam di pojokan, dan Karma dikurung di box bayinya, karena aura malah semakin menyeramkan. Isogai menghela napas.

"Baik, Pertama- tama.. kami minta maaf dulu, Asano- kun karena kamu tidak bisa membawa Nagisa keluar dari kelas ini dengan alasan dari kami semua.." ujar Isogai.

"Kenapa tidak bisa ?" tanya Asano galak

"Yang pertama, dia anak kelas 3- E" sahut Maehara

"Aku akan tetap membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik, dari tempat bobrok ini" ujar Asano. Semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Yang kedua.. bagaimanapun juga, apa kamu punya alasan membawa keluar Nagisa dari sini ?" tanya Kayano

"Ada, dan kalian terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya.." ujar Asano lagi.

 _Anak sama Bapak gak ada bedanya ya.. Sama- sama minta diapain, sih ?_

"AKU TIDAK TELIMA KAMU MEMBAWA NAGISA- KU, LIPAN JELEK !" teriak Karma yang mengamuk, aura menyeramkan Karma mulai menyebar ke seisi kelas.

 _Karma diam- diam menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika marah ya.._

"O- Oi ! Tenang dulu, Karma.." sahut Terasaka

"Iya, benar.. jika kau membunuh seseorang, mungkin Terasaka adalah korban yang paling cocok, Karma" ujar Itona

"OI ! ITONA !" teriak Terasaka tidak terima.

"Baiklah.. Jika kalian tidak mau menyerahkan Nagisa, maka surat izin ini akan kurobek, dan sihlakan menikmati sensasi horor di tempat bobrok ini.." ujar Asano. Kelas E diam seketika.

 _Jika mereka tidak dapat izin = Hukuman berat akan ada = menambahkan masalah baru yang belum selesai saat ini_

"Tunggu dulu, Asano- kun... kamu tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk melakukannya" cegah Isogai cepat, sebelum Asano merobek kertas itu. Asano menatap datar Isogai, dan bersiap merobek.

"Tu- Baiklah – baiklah.. kau boleh melakukan apapun dengan Nagisa asalkan hanya tetap ada di gunung atau kelas ini, karena kami tidak mau terjadi apapun dengan anak orang" seru Maehara asal- asalan.. Sekelas menatapnya tajam.

 _Maehara siap- siap saja kamu.._

Maehara merasa merinding seketika. Ada firasat buruk tentang malam dimana ini pertama kalinya mereka menginap di Kelas. Asano menyeringai.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menginap juga di kelas ini, tapi semua keperluan yang Nagisa butuhkan hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya" Pendengaran Rio belum rusak, dia mendongak lalu menatap Asano tajam, dan mengeluarkan aura yang sama mengerikannya dengan Karma di _Baby Box_.

 _Ini salah Maehara.._

Maehara merinding lagi, ada yang tidak enak lagi dengan firasatnya. Dan, ia benar- benar merasakan kengerian itu.

"AWAS SAJA KAU ASANO !" teriak Rio

"AWAS SAJA KAU LIPAN !" teriak Karma

Sekelas kini hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , sedangkan Asano kini mengajak Nagisa bermain di pojok ruangan. Senyum terkembang di wajah Asano, Nagisa betul- betul polos atau tidak tahu dia dalam bahaya ?

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Narie :_** _Hueee. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomenasai, Reader- san yang telah menunggu Narie- chan untuk publish FFn Ini.. Narie- chan tahu, kok.. Nah, kalian penasaran, kan ? Yup, di chapter ini memang sudah ada rencana buat masukin Asano sebagai tokoh tambahan.._

 ** _Narie :_** _Tapi, Narie- chan tetap minta maaf karena telah membuat Reader- san menunggu lama.. ini karena ada beberapa hal, yaitu :_

 _1._ _Narie- chan sibuk di Pondok_

 _2._ _Narie- chan banyak kegiatannya di Pondok_

 _3._ _Narie- chan punya banyak masalah di Pondok_

 _4._ _Narie- chan kehilangan Data Filenya, dan akhirnya dengan niat mantap bisa buat lagi FF ini_

 ** _Arie :_** _Salah sendiri, kenapa kamu santai- santai aja_

 ** _Narie :_** _Huweee... Arie- chan juga gak mau bantuin aku.. aku ya, gak mau bantuin, Arie- chan juga_

 ** _Arie :_** _Baka ! Siapa suruh bikin FF banyak- banyak, tapi di telantarin.. Novel 'K- Nightmare' aja masih hutang_

 _(Narie menjulurkan Lidahnya, lalu keluar kamar)_

 ** _Arie :_** _Haah, Ok, Minna- san.. Don't forget to klik Favorite, Follow, and Review for Shiota Narie_Arie chan.. Kalo kalian mau, kalian bisa kasih ide tambahan buat kami ya.._

 ** _Narie :_** _Oh iya, ada bonus jadi, scroll ke bawah ya !_

 ** _Arie :_** _Nongol dari mana, lo ?_

 **.**

 **.**

(Bonus !)

Asano menghela napas lelah. Dia menyeka keringatnya yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Asano ingin sekali mengutuk Kelas E, begitu sesampai disana.. tapi, mungkin dia bisa MoDus ke biru yang menggemaskan itu –Nagisa, maksudnya. Asano bisa menghitung langkahnya yang mendekati ruang kelas 3- E.

 _Srek ! Srek ! Srek !_

Asano menoleh ke arah semak- semak yang bergoyang. _Ada apa ya ?_ , batinnya. Kakinya maju pelan- pelan, lalu melongok ke dalam semak- semak.

 _Rambut biru.. mungil.._

Asano mengucek matanya. Berharap hanya salah lihat, lalu melihat ke semak- semak lagi. Yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah bayi dengan rambut biru yang lucu. Asano memerah seketika.

 _Kyaa... Lucunya, kaya Nagisa !_

Bayi biru itu menatap ke Asano. Mereka saling bertatapan. Dan, Asano mulai menyadari satu hal tentang bayi itu.

 _Wah.. mirip Nagisa ! Jangan- jangan anaknya gua ama Nagisa. Tapi, kapan gua ama Nagisa gitu- gituan ya ?_

"LIPAN ! AWAS KAMU DEKAT- DEKAT AMA NAGISA !" Asano menoleh kesana- kemari, mencari keberadaan iblis pengganggu hubungan antara dia dengan si biru. [Kar: Oi, Authol jelek, siapa yang kamu bilang iblis pengganggu hubungan, hah ?/ Na: Weits, Kenyataannya.. hubunganku ama Nagisa aja hancur gegara Karu :P/As: Sip ! Aku setuju ama Narie/Kar: Awas, kalian !]

"Aku ada di bawah, Lipan !" ujar Karma. Asano menurunkan pandangannya, dan melongo.

 _Eh ? Ada bayi lagi... Mirip Karma, jangan- jangan.. Nagisa ama Karma udah gitu- gituan, sial.. keduluan si Iblis_

"Oi, jangan mikil yang aneh- aneh ya, Lipan... aku Kalma asli, dan itu Nagisa –milikku" Asano mengendipkan kedua matanya berkali- kali. Berusaha tidak salah lihat.

"Tunggu, serius kamu itu Akabane, dan ini Shiota- chan ?" tanya Asano menyakinkan dirinya. Karma mengangguk. [Kar: Oi, Lipan ! apa- apaan itu pake –chan segala/ As: terserahku, iblis merah /Ar: Stop ! kalo mau berantem diluar aja deh..]. Asano bingung seketika.

 _Bagaimana caranya ini bisa terjadi, sih ? Kenapa gak aku ama Nagisa- chan aja.._

 **.**

 **.**

 _#SalamSahabat #NariaShiota #AriaShiota #SalamCintaReader_

 **NEXT TO CHAPTER 6** **à**

 **Arie** ** _:_** _Oh iya, kalian bisa membuka Ch. 6 langsung sebagai bonus karena hiatus yang berkepanjangan ini.._


	6. Chapter 6

**BE A CHILD (CH.6)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI**

 **WARNING : OOC(S), TYPO(S), GAJE, GARING, EYD GAGAL, HUMOR GARING, DLL..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING, MINNA- SAN !**

"Nagisa- chan ! ayo, buka mulutnya" ujar Asano, seraya menyendokkan bubur bayi untuk Nagisa. Dan, Nagisa membuka mulutnya. Kelas E seketika _sweatdrop_.

 _Kok, Nagisa tiba- tiba nurut aja sama Lipan itu, sih ?_

Karma yang melihat segera memukul mangkok buburnya. Terasaka panik –karena celananya kotor kena bubur. Rio mendadak berubah –jadi Super Seiya dari fandom sebelah, maksudnya aura Rio tiba- tiba menyeramkan.

"Haduh.. Oi, Isogai ! Bagaimana selanjutnya, nih ? Kita gak bisa membiarkan Asano tahu rahasia kelas, kan ? trus Karma sama Nakamura mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan sama sekali" keluh Yoshida. Isogai memukul, berusaha memikirkan satu cara.

"Uhmm... Sebaiknya, kita tanya Ritsu tentang penawar mereka berdua" ujar Isogai seraya mengambil Hpnya, "Ritsu, apakah Okuda- san dan Takebayashi- kun sedang membuat ramuan penawarnya ?" tanya Isogai. Ritsu muncul di layar.

"Ha'i, Isogai- kun.. Penawar yang sedang dibuat mencapai 20% untuk berhasil" ujar Ritsu. Kelas E mengangguk, lalu menatap ke arah Asano yang kini bermain dengan Nagisa, dan Karma yang mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Uhm.. ada yang punya ide baru selagi menunggu penawarnya ?" tanya Isogai. Namun, hanya gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

 _Tidak ada ya..._

"Salahkan Authornya yang telah membuat kita melakukan hal ini" seru Terasaka, yang lain mengangguk. Pintu kelas terbuka, menampilkan Narie yang dalam keadaan kusut. Narie berjalan mendekat ke arah Terasaka.

"Apa maksudmu dengan salahkan aku, hah ? Tanpa aku, kalian itu Cuma jadi pengangguran, kan ?" tanya Narie- chan. Kelas E _sweatdrop_ seketika.

 _Kok, dia ada disini.. trus, siapa yang nulis ceritanya ?_

"Ano.. Narie- chan ? Kalo kamu ada di sini, siapa yang nulis cerita ini ?" tanya Isogai. Narie memegang dagunya.

"Iya ya.. Arie- chan gak mau ngebantuin aku.. Ok, aku pulang dulu, mau nerusin FFn" Narie pergi dari kelas 3- E.

 _Dia udah muncul dadakan, sekarang hilang dadakan lagi._

"Aku ada ide bagus, bagaimana jika kita bermain selagi menunggu penawar itu selesai ?" seru Kayano. Semuanya melirik ke arah Kayano.

"Bermain apa ? Bermain hal- hal yang kekanak- kanakan ?" tanya Terasaka. Tiba- tiba, ada tas yang terlempar ke arah Terasaka. Yang dilempar, hanya bisa mengaduh. Kayano menatap Terasaka sengit.

"Tentu saja, bukan bermain sungguhan.. seperti apa ya ? Hm, aku punya ide supaya kita gak bosan ngelihatin mereka yang kayak gitu, kita bisa bikin panggung drama supaya menghibur hati" ujar Kayano.

 _Tuh kan, malah panggung drama_

"Sudah, aku bilang.. idemu ditolak, kita tidak mungkin mainan seperti itu lagi" ujar Terasaka. Kayano menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Uhm.. ada yang punya usul lain ?" tanya Isogai. Semuanya berpikir.

 _Krik.. krik.. krik.. krik.._

 _Tunggu, kok ada jangkrik ? Oh iya, merekakan ada di gunung_

DHUUUAARRR !

KYAAAA...

"Tunggu dulu, itu suara siapa ?" tanya Kataoka. Mereka saling bertatapan, sehingga teringat satu hal.

"OKUDA ! TAKEBAYASHI !" teriak kelas E, seraya bersegera lari keluar dari kelas menuju ruangan laboratorium Ipa, meninggalkan Asano, Nagisa, dan Karma di dalam kelas.

Pintu laboratorium dibuka paksa, dan menampilkan keadaan laboratorium yang hancur, juga berantakan. Mereka mencari keberadaan Okuda dan Takebayashi.

"Okuda- san ? Takebayashi- kun ?" panggil Isogai, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Ada dimana mereka ? jangan- jangan ada yang menculik mereka ?" tanya Maehara.

 _Uhuk ! Uhuk !_

"Tunggu, ada suara batuk tadi. Apa kalian mendengarnya ?" tanya Okano. Mereka menoleh kesana kemari, mencari asal suara batuk tadi.

"Okuda- chan.." panggil Kayano

"Kaede- chan... disini !" sahut Okuda. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari balik meja, ada yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Kayano, Kataoka, dan Isogai segera mendekat. Ada Okuda dan Takebayashi yang berpenampilan kacau.

"M- Maaf, teman- teman.. kami malah salah formula karena salah memasukkan bahan" ujar Okuda. Mereka menghela napas lega. Bersyukur.

"Kalian itu berteriak nyaring banget, kami sampai ngira kalo ada yang salah dengan kalian" seru Terasaka. Okuda dan Takebayashi bertatapan.

"Berteriak ? Kami tidak berteriak, Terasaka- kun.." ujar Takebayashi. Terasaka melongo, lalu melirik ke arah yang lain.

"Lalu ? Siapa yang berteriak tadi ?" tanya Kanzaki. Mereka menghitung jumlah orang- orang di dalam laboratorium, semuanya ada kecuali Rio, Asano, Nagisa, dan Karma. Jika tidak salah, Asano bermain dengan Nagisa, Karma di pojok ruangan, dan Rio...

"Nakamura ada dimana ?" tanya Okano

"NAKAMURA- SAN !"

.

.

"Aku ada disini..." ujar seseorang. Mereka menghela napas lega, lalu menatap ke sumber suara. Tunggu, kenapa ada masalah baru yang muncul. Kelas E melongo seketika, menatap Rio yang kini malah berupa anak kecil yang berumur 8 tahun. Seragamnya terlihat kegedean.

"Kenapa ? Kok wajah kalian seperti kaget, begitu ?" tanya Rio santai.

 _Siapa yang gak bakal kaget ngelihat masalah lama belum selesai, tapi sudah ada masalah baru yang muncul di depanmu, hah !?_

"A- ano.. Nakamura- chan, kamu jadi seperti anak kecil yang umurnya 8 tahun" seru Okuda. Rio menatap dirinya sendiri, dan terkejut.

"Mustahil.."

 _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin bernama mustahil lagi, Nakamura- san.._

"Kayano- chan.. kamu bisa tolong ambilkan baju di ranselku, tidak ? seingatku, aku punya baju yang ukurannya seperti ini" ujar Rio. Kayano mengangguk, lalu berlari keluar dari laboratorium.

"Uhm.. mungkin kita sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, dan memikirkan tentang Nakamura- san, Nagisa- kun, dan Karma- kun" ujar Isogai. Mereka serempak mengangguk. Tiba- tiba, Kayano datang dengan khawatir, juga tak lupa membawa baju untuk Rio.

"GAWAT ! NAGISA DAN KARMA HILANG LAGI" teriak Kayano. Mereka melongo sekali lagi.

"Tunggu dulu, lalu ada dimana Asano- kun tadi ? bukannya dia bermain dengan Nagisa ?" tanya Terasaka. Kayano menggeleng.

"SEMUANYA SEGERA AMBIL SENTER ! KITA KELILING MENCARI MEREKA BERTIGA" ujar Isogai yang panik. Mereka bergegas keluar laboratorium.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ** _Narie :_** _Yahoo.. Chapter 6 selesai, tinggal menunggu chapter 7nya.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Dasar.. kayak gini, kamu malah bikin repot lagi tau_

 ** _Narie :_** _Hehehe.. Habisnya aku suka bikin orang kesel karena ceritanya nggantung :D, semoga kalian terhibur, dan jangan kesal beneran ama Narie- chan ya !_

 ** _Arie :_** _Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, Minna- san.. give your idea, for we inspiration_

 ** _Narie :_** _Wow.. Arie- chan bahasa inggrisnya jago banget_

 ** _Arie :_** _Makanya belajar bahasa inggris yang rajin, dong !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **à** **NEXT TO CHAPTER 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**BE A CHILD (CH.7)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DICLAIMER : MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI (NOT NARIE / ARIE)**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : TYPO(S), OOC(S), GAJE, GARING, NGACO, EYD GAGAL, DLL...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SELAMAT MEMBACA]**

Kelas E sedang dalam keadaan panik mencari Nagisa dan Karma yang hilang, ntah kemana. Dugaan pertama, Mereka diculik Asano. Uhm, Tapi Asano pasti meninggalkan surat atau jejak, dan tidak ada satupun yang mencurigakan di dalam kelas tadi. Dalam keadaan super panik ini, Kelas E mungkin saja terlewat satu titik dimana mereka tidak akan menduga berada dimana _Si mungil Biru_ , _Si Iblis merah_ , dan _Si Lipan yang menyebalkan_. [As: Hei, apa maksudmu dengan ' _Lipan yang menyebalkan'_ ?/ Na: Uhm.. kalo aku lihat, kadang Shuu- chan menyebalkan banget/ As: S- Shuu- chan ?]

Dan tidak ada yang menyadari jika ketiga orang yang dicari berada di atas atap. Eh ? Atap ? Narie segera keluar dari rumah, ngelirik ke atas atapnya. Jiah, gak ada orang.

 _Salah atap, bung... Back to story, Arie- chan.._

Nagisa merasa kagum, ketika dia melihat bintang- bintang sejak dibawa ke atap oleh _Si Lipan yang menyebalkan,_ Eh.. maksudnya seorang Asano Gakushuu. Dan, sebagai pencegahan agar Nagisa tetap _perjaka_ , eh.. Kok salah lagi, sih ? Maksudnya, Aman. Ada Akabane Karma yang senasib dengan Nagisa –berubah jadi bayi. Meski bayi, Sahlakan Narie yang membuatnya jadi bayi.

 _Kok, Narie- chan disalahin, sih ? Kalimatnya itu loh.. Nyakitin sekaleee.._

Asano mendudukkan kedua bayi tersebut dipangkuannya. Karma anteng –lantaran dia juga kagum. Di tengah keheningan yang menemani mereka [Na: Kalimatnya puitis sekaleee]. Tiba- tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan.

HUAAAACHIHHH [Na: Hayo.. Siapa yang bersin, nih ?]

"Uh, kayaknya aku lupa bawa jaket deh, pantesan dingin banget.." ujar Asano [Na: Ternyata Shuu- chan bisa bersin ya../As: Bisa gak, sih ? jangan panggil aku 'Shuu- chan']. Nagisa mengantuk, dan tidak peduli sekitarnya.

"Makanya lasain tuh pendelitaan sendili" ujar Karma dengan cadelnya.

"Huh.. Kamu, sih.. enak- enak aja, bajunya tebal.. kelinci pula" seru Asano menahan tawanya. Karma memerah seketika. Mereka lalu diam. Asyik mendengarkan dengkuran halus Nagisa yang terdengar merdu dari siapapun. [Rio: Iyalah, anaknya gua/ Na: Riocchan, datang dari mana ?]

"Jadi ngantuk mendengarkan suara dengkuran, Nagisa yang merdu" ujar Asano. Karma menyetujui pendapat Asano, walau hanya mengangguk.

"Mending kita tulun, tlus taluh Nagisa- Ku.. di tempat tidul.." usul Karma. Asano berdiam sebentar.

"Oi, Iblis.. Kalau Nagisa jadi punyaku, kuharap kamu menyerah saja ya.." Karma kesal seketika.

"Tidak mau, Nagisa, adalah temanku.. dan aku gak bakal nyelahin Nagisa- ku ke Lipan jelek" ujar Karma. Asano merasa ditantang seketika.

"Mau membuktikan siapa yang bisa merebut hati Nagisa, Iblis ?"

"Oh ya, siapa yang takut, Lipan.." Mereka diam. Memikirkan rencana jahat di dalam hati masing- masing.

 _Kita tinggalin mereka sebentar.. Ok, balik ke kelas E_

 **DI KOLAM RENANG** (Chiba, Fuwa, Sugaya, Sugino, dan Kayano)

"NAGISA ! KARMA !" teriak mereka berlima. Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Gelap, seisi hutan kelihatan gelap, dan menakutkan.

"Uhh.. Aku kasihan sama Nagisa, dia pasti kedinginan.. merana.. dan takut.." ujar Kayano. Chiba duduk mendekati kolam, lalu menatap ke teman- temannya.

"Mereka juga gak mungkin nyebur ke kolam dingin seperti ini, kan ?" tanya Chiba. Fuwa memegang dagu, berpikir ala detektif terkenal.

"Mereka ada di kelas sebelum kita ke Laboratorium, Jarak kelas dan laboratorium tidak jauh, dan masih dibilang dekat.. jadi, kurasa jika mereka kesini.. sebelum mencapai kolam, kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka" ujar Fuwa.

"Wah, Detektif Kelas E mulai beraksi.." Fuwa menggosok hidungnya, berusaha tersanjung.

 **DI HUTAN** (Isogai, Maehara, Okano, dan Kataoka)

Isogai keliling ke sana kemari dengan wajah khawatir. Bisa terlihat di wajahnya, jika dia tidak bisa tenang dengan cepat sebelum menemukan Nagisa, maupun Karma.

"Dimana mereka ? NAGISA ! KARMA ! kalian dimana ?" panggil Isogai.

"Hei, Isogai, tenang dulu napa, sih.. gak ada monster di gunung ini, kalau ada dia pasti sudah dikalahkan Koro- sensei, kan ?" ujar Maehara ngawur, sambil berusaha menenangkan Isogai yang panik.

"Justru karena itu, Maehara.. Jika di gunung ini masih banyak monster yang belum dikalahi Koro- sensei pasti bahaya" ujar Isogai dengan hati seorang Papa. [Na: Suamiku emang Top ya/ Kat: Siapa yang suamimu, hah ?/ Na: waduh, Mami Megucchan marah.]

"Tenang dulu, Isogai- kun.. Gak ada monster di gunung ini.." ujar Okano

"Justru karena itu, seandainya ada.. kita tidak pernah tahu.. monster- monster itu pasti akan menakuti Nagisa maupun Karma, kan.."

 _Bentar- bentar.. Kok, malah bahas monster- monster segala, sih ?_

KRRRAAAAUUUUKKKK...

Mereka diam di tempat. Antara Bingung, atau Takut seandainya ada monster betulan. Diam beberapa detik, Maehara bersuara.

"Ups, sepertinya aku benar- benar lapar sekarang..." ujar Maehara

 _Ok, saran penting :_

 _Jangan pernah membawa jalan- jalan Maehara yang sedang lapar, kalau gak kayak gini tadi.. malu- maluin loe aja.._

"MAEHARA HIROTO ! LOE NAKUTIN KITA TAHU GAK !" Teriak Okano, dan Kataoka yang benar- benar takut –Tadinya. Isogai ? Eh, Isogai malah sudah pingsan duluan.

"Sorry.. Namanya lupa, aku gak tahu mesti ngapain.. punya rencana makan, malah lupa sama rencana sendiri" ujar Maehara. Jangan lupa ingatkan Kataoka, dan Okano menghajar cowok playboy cap kutu setelah Nagisa sama Karma ketemu.

 **DI LAPANGAN BELAKANG** (Terasaka and The gank _plus_ Nakamura Rio)

Selagi yang lain mencari di sekeliling hutan. Terasakan and The gank memilih mencari di lapangan belakang. Biar kalau gak aman, bisa langsung lari ke kelas, tujuan sebenarnya.

"Huuh.. Kenapa dua anak kecil itu menyebalkan sekali, sih ? ditambah ini" keluh Terasaka sambil menunjuk Rio yang mencari kesana- kemari.

"Nagichan... Mama disini sayang ? Kamu dimana ?" panggil Rio. Terasaka gank _sweatdrop_. Hazama menghembuskan napas.

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan jauh- jauh dari sini.." ujar Hazama.

"Mungkin, kurasa aku bisa memakai _Drone_ milikku agar kita mudah mencari tiga orang itu" seru Itona.

 _Dikeluarin dari tadi napa, sih.. udah KZL tahu, Itona- kun.._

"Ya, terserah yang penting bisa nemuin dua anak itu" ujar Yoshida lalu menguap. Terasaka ikut menguap. Rio mengucek matanya. Hazama memegang keningnya.

"Btw, perasaan ini jam berapa, sih ? kenapa udah pada ngantuk ?" tanya Muramatsu. Itona mengambil Hpnya, dan melihat layar jam digitalnya.

 _Eh. Udah jam 11 malam, toh.._

"Udah jam 11 malam.. Bagaimana ini ?" tanya Itona. Terasaka berjalan menuju kelas.

"Kita balik ke kelas aja dulu.. aku ngantuk, siapa tahu kalau beruntung mereka sudah ada di kelas, dan tertidur" ujar Terasaka, lalu diikuti ganknya. Rio digandeng menuju kelas. Tepat di depan pintu kelas, kantuk mereka hilang, dan digantikan dengan kebingungan.

Orang yang mereka cari sudah ada di dalam kelas, dan tertidur nyenyak. Asano tidur sambil memeluk Nagisa yang juga ikut memeluk Asano. Karma tertidur, dengan tangan memegang baju Nagisa dari belakang.

"Kok ? Kita beruntung banget ya ?" tanya Muramatsu.

 _Krik.. krik.. krik.._

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Yoshida.

 _Idih masih tanya, yah beritahu yang lain, lah.. Masa mau disimpan.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Narie :_** _Huahahahaha... Akhirnya Chapter 7 telah tiba, senangnya.. Huaahmm *ngantuk beneran* *ngucek mata* *ketawa lagi* hahahaha.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Aku baru nyadar kalau aku itu punya kembaran yang gila, udah ketawa sendirian.. emang ada yang lucu di FF mu ?_

 ** _Narie :_** _Huee... Tuhkan, Reader- chan, Arie- chan memang jahat ma aku_

 _[Arie menjulurkan lidahnya] [Narie menangis di pojokkan]_

 ** _Arie :_** _Ok, Seperti biasa, Reader- san.. You must Klik Favorite, Follow, and Review for Shiota Narie_Arie chan FFn.. #Givemotivation_

 ** _Narie_** _: Doun' t Fourgets.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Belajar bahasa inggris yang benar napa... Payah, punya kembaran kaya loe.. kagak ada spesialnya.._

 _[Narie nangis lagi] [Arie tutup telinga pakai earphone dengerin lagu BTS]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **à** **NEXT TO CHAPTER 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**BE A CHILD (CH.8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DICLAIMER : MATSUI YUUSEI- SENSEI (NOT NARIE / ARIE)**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : TYPO(S), OOC(S), GAJE, GARING, NGACO, EYD GAGAL, DLL...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SELAMAT MEMBACA]**

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Mentari belum menunjukkan cahayanya. Dengkuran masih terdengar, kecuali ada satu orang yang terbangun secara otomatis. Iris birunya masih terlihat mengantuk, ingin tidur, namun sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Nagisa mengucek matanya, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Berantakan. Teman- temannya masih tidur pulas. Karma masih tidur. Asano juga. Eh ? Tunggu, sejak kapan Asano ada di sebelahnya ? Tidur pula ?. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha tidak memikirkan yang aneh- aneh.

 _Memangnya Nagichan mikir apaan ?_

Nagisa merengganggkan otot tubuhnya. Memegang belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Uh, semoga gak amnesia. Kan, kasihan Mama.. ntar, kalo dilupain malah dikutuk jadi batu kaya... [Na: Eh, Ups ? salah ketik cerita/ Ar: Makanya kalo ngetik jangan baca dongeng dulu napa, sih]. Nagisa baru menyadari rambutnya yang terurai. Yah, ikatannya lepas.

"Malaikatku.." ujar Karma. Nagisa terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arah Karma yang masih tertidur. Tangan Karma mencari Nagisa, lalu dia memeluk Asano (Karena dikiran Nagisa), lalu dibalas Asano yang juga memeluk Karma (Karena dikiran Nagisa juga). Nagisa menyingkir.

 _Eh ? Buset, dah.. Semoga cepat bangun aja deh, biar nyadar..._

Nagisa merinding seketika. Menatap ke bawah. Eh, bentar- bentar.. kemana seragamnya ini ? Oh, itu digantung di dinding. Nagisa berdiri lalu memakainya, rambutnya masih dibiarkan terurai.

"Cantik.." panggil seseorang. Nagisa menoleh ke arah pintu. Kaget.

 _Bayangin aja, pagi- pagi belum nyadar ada yang manggil cantik, ternyata yang manggil itu..._

ASANO GAKUSHUU...

"E- Eh ? Bu- Bukannya tadi masih tidur ?" tanya Nagisa.

"Kamu udah kembali seperti semula ya" seru Asano. Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung. Maksud dari kata kembali seperti semula, itu memangnya dia kenapa ? Oh iya, dia sama Karma, kan jadi anak bayi.. EH ? Bayi ? Kok ? Sekarang udah jadi besar lagi.

"AK- Umph..." Mulut Nagisa dibekep Asano dengan tangannya. Asano tersenyum, sambil menempelkan jarinya pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Jangan berisik.. biarin aja yang lain tidur, kita berduaan aja" ujar Asano

 _Heh.. Itu anak orang mau loe apain.. Jangan macam- macam atao dapat tinjuan maut Narie- chan yang mengimutkan.._

"Ta- tapi.." Asano tersenyum, hendak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Nagisa. Tiba- tiba...

"NAGISA-KUN ! KITA KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA !" Asano merasa kesel seketika. Maunya berduaan malah disengaja diganggu oleh Iblis merah yang baru bangun dengan aura senang. [Kar: Nagi itu punyaku, Lipan../As: Trus ? Gua mesti nyerah gitu ?/Kar: Ngajak berantem lo/As: Iya, loe mau apa/Na: STOOOOPP ! NARIE MAU NGELANJUTIN CERITANYA, NTAR AJA DEH. KALO MAU BERANTEM]. Karma itu baru bangun, masa udah ngajak berantem sama si Lipan pula.

"Oh, udah bangun.. kukira udah mati" ejek Asano. Karma merasakan perempatan imajiner di kepalanya.

"Heh, dengar ya Lipan.. selama aku masih hidup jangan harap dekat- dekat sama Nagisa- Ku. Dan satu hal lagi, Tentu aja aku masih hidup buat ngelindungi Nagisa dari makhluk seperti kamu.." ujar Karma. Asano menyeringai. Nagisa menghembuskan napas.

 _Pasti kayak kucing dan tikus lagi.._

"Huaaahhmmm... Eh ?" Isogai mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi. Berupaya tidak salah lihat. Di depannya Nagisa yang rambutnya terurai, Karma dan Asano yang saling _give a deahtglare_. Isogai mencubit dirinya sendiri. Sakit, gak mimpi dong.

"NAGISA ! SYUKURLAH KAMU KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULAA !" teriak Isogai merdu as Merusak Dunia sekaligus membangunkan teman- teman Kelas E. Merasa diganggu teriakan Merusak Dunia Ikemen, akhirnya semuanya bangun.

"Eh ? Na- Nagisa kembali seperti semula.. K- Kok bisa ?" tanya Kataoka

"Gak tahu.. aku bangun, trus ngelihatin diriku sendiri, udah kaya seperti ini.." ujar Nagisa senang. Kelas E saling bertatapan.

"SYUKURLAHH !" teriak Kelas E yang segera sujud syukur. Okuda menatap Takebayashi, lalu mereka mengangguk.

"Uhm.. sepertinya efeknya tidak bekerja terlalu lama karena masih dalam tahapan uji coba" ujar Okuda. Takebayashi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Dan kurasa untuk kasus Nakamura- san kita tidak perlu khawatir.." ujar Takebayashi. Kelas E segera menghela napas lega.

"Tunggu... Dimana Nakamura- san ?" tanya Kaede.

 _Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Krik.._

 _Bentar, ini udah pagi kok.. kenapa masih ada jangkriknya ?_

"NAKAMURA !" teriak Kelas E panik karena tidak menemukan Rio dimanapun. Yang ingin berantem membatalkan niatnya.

"Apa ?" tanya Rio tiba- tiba dari arah pintu. Rio sudah kembali seperti semula, ditangannya ia membawa sepanci KARE !. Semuanya diam.

 _Kok ? Udah kembali seperti semula ?_

"Hehehe.. aku masak Kare buat semuanya.. Uhm, tapi aku rasa kayak ada bahan yang kurang" ujar Rio seraya memegang dagunya.

"BODO AMAT ! SERBU !" Beberapa serigala kelaparan segera menyerbu panci Kare buatan Nakamura, dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Oh.. kalian lapar ya ?"

 _Please deh.. Rio, mereka itu makhluk yang amat membutukan makanan_

"Bagaimana kamu bisa kembali seperti semula, Nakamura- san ?" tanya Kataoka. Rio nyengir, lalu bersiul senang. Yang lain bingung.

"Kasih tahu gak ya ?" tanya Rio lalu nyengir. Dia mengambil kursi, lalu duduk, "Sebenarnya..."

 _Rio hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasarnya. Dia bosan. Mana lagi yang lain udah tidur gegara kecapaian. Ugh, ini gegara Asano yang membawa Nagisa seenaknya. [Na: Oi.. Karuchannya jangan dilupai, Riochan../Rio: Berisik, kamu datang dari mana juga ?]. Rio berjalan mendekati Nagisa yang tertidur dipeluk Asano, dan Karma._

 _"_ _Nagichan..." panggil Rio. Nagisa masih tertidur lelap, dengan wajahnya yang imut. Wajah Rio memerah seketika. Dia membayangkan mimpi seperti apa yang Nagisa datangi. Wajah Rio mendekat, semakin dekat dengan wajah Nagisa. Tanpa sengaja, kaki Rio tersandung kaki Asano, sehingga Rio jatuh ke arah Nagisa, dan..._

 _CUP !_

 _Ups, kecium. Wajah Rio berubah merah. Amat merah. Bibirnya bertemu dengan Nagisa. Dan ini gegara kesandung kakinya Asano._

 _Rio, kau harus berterima kasih pada Asano nantinya.._

 _Nagisa masih terlelap, namun ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Rio menatap tubuhnya yang kembali seperti semula. Nagisa juga kembali seperti semula. Rio baru menyadari jika bajunya robek, ia segera berlari malu karena baju yang ia kenakan robek._

 _Mungkin besok pagi, Rio akan bilang ke Nagisa, dan berterima kasih pada Kaki Asano yang telah menyandungnya tanpa sengaja.._

"NAKAMURAA !" teriak Kelas E. Yang cewek udah merona. Nagisa mengendipkan matanya berkali- kali. Yang cowok bengong.

"J- Jadi.. semuanya karena ciuman tidak sengaja itu ya ?" tanya Okuda yang memerah.

 _Oh,, Rio lihat dirimu yang beruntung. Beberapa gadis Kelas E kini memandang iri kepadamu._

.

.

 ** _Narie :_** _Mou.. aku yang ingin melakukan first kiss dengan Nagichan.._

 ** _Asano :_** _Haah, dasar pengkhianat.. aku yang akan melakukannya pertama kali_

 ** _Arie :_** _Kalian ini ceritanya mau mengganggu Reader yang membaca ya ?_

 ** _Narie :_** _Itu karena Riochan curang.. Hidoi yo, Nande, Riochan ? Bokutachi wa tomodachi ne ?_

 ** _Rio :_** _Uhmm. Ie.. sejak kapan memangnya kita berteman ? lagipula salahmu sendiri, siapa yang mengetik ceritanya, sih ? beruntungnya aku.. Thanks Asano's Leg, because you, I can first kiss with Nagichan.._

 ** _Asano :_** _Kenapa malah berterima kasih pada kakiku ?_

 ** _Karma :_** _Ini gegara kaki lipan itu, heh.. seandainya aja kakimu gak bikin kesandung Rio, dia gak mungkin nyium Nagi- ku, kan ?_

 ** _Isogai :_** _Aduh.. kenapa pada kesini semuanya, sih ?_

 ** _Arie :_** _Heh, kenapa pada muncul semuanya ? trus gimana ceritanya ini ?_

 ** _Karma :_** _Nanti aja dulu, Arie- chan.. Aku mau mematahkan kakinya si Lipan dulu_

 ** _Asano :_** _Oh ya ? Kau mau mematahkan kakiku ? sihlakan.. Ayo kesini.._

 ** _Narie :_** _Eh ? Ikutan dong.. aku juga mau matahin kakinya Asano- kun, eh.. Reader- chan ikutan yuk.._

 ** _Reader :_** _*Bawa golok, parang, kentongan, pisau, AK-16, dll..*_

 ** _Asano :_** _Kenapa kamu juga ikut- ikutan, hah ?_

 ** _Arie :_** _FUTARI TOMO YAMETE KUDASAIIIIIIIIIIIII..._

 _Semuanya diam seketika. Hening cipta dimulai._

 ** _Arie :_** _Kalian ini mau ngelanjutin cerita atau mesti ku TBC aja_

 ** _Narie :_** _(waduh, Arie- chan dalam mode ngamuk) J- Jangan, kasihan reader- chan.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Makanya bubar ! Sebelum kutuliskan TBC_

 _Kabur..._

 ** _Karma :_** _Heh, Lipan ! Kita belum selesai_

 ** _Arie :_** _KARMA !_

 ** _Asano :_** _Terima kasih, sayangku.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Siapa yang kamu panggil 'sayang', hah ?_

.

.

"Sebentar.. Jika Nagisa dan Nakamura- san kembali karena ciuman tidak sengaja, lalu Karma ? bagaimana bisa kembali seperti semula juga ?" tanya Takebayashi. Rio bersiul.

"Uhm.. aku juga lihat apa yang juga terjadi pada Karma" semuanya menatap Rio, yang ditatap menunjuk Asano, "Kalo gak salah, Asano tanpa sengaja mencium Karma"

"Ohh.. APAA !? KENAPA AKU MALAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN SI LIPAN ?!" teriak Karma. Rio menggeleng. Asano mengambil tisu, lalu mengelap bibirnya berkali- kali.

"Pantas aja, baunya kayak wasabi" ejek Asano

"Apa kau bilang, Lipan Jelek.. Kau sendiri, mulut bau kayak pecundang"

"Hah ? Pecundang kau bilang.. memang mau diapain hah.."

"A- Aduh, kok hawanya berubah drastis ya ?" tanya Isogai, "Kumohon hentikan pertengkaran ini, kasihan Narie- chan tahu.."

BRAK !

Pintu kelas tiba- tiba terbanting, Narie segera masuk ke dalam kelas E. Berlari, dan memeluk Isogai dengan mesranya. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam. Kataoka cemburu.

"KENAPA KAMU BISA ADA DI SINI ?!" teriak Kataoka. Narie melirik jahil, lalu memeluk Isogai dengan erat.

"Huee.. Yuu-chan benar, kasihan, Narie- chan yang selalu jadi korban Bully"

 _Dasar air mata buaya.. Eh ? Siapa nih yang nulis cerita ?_

Pintu kebanting lagi, dan menampilka Arie yang masuk sambil membawa kapak. Narie diam. Semuanya diam. Gak ada yang berani bersuara. Aura mengerikan Arie keluar seketika.

"Kalian... itu.. MEMANG MAU DIAPAIN, HAH !?" teriak Arie sambil mengacungkan kapak besarnya.

 _GAWAT ! LARI, SEMUANYA !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-SKIP-**

 **IKLAN SEBENTAR YA..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengerikan.." ujar Karma seraya menghapus keringatnya. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya gagal melarikan diri dari serangan dadakan tadi.

"Btw, kok ceritanya makin ngawur, sih ?" tanya Asano tiba- tiba

"Ini salahmu, Lipan.. sejak awal ceritanya gak bakal gaje kalo kamu gak masuk" ejek Karma.

"Iya.. Iya.." ujar Asano

"Kayaknya udah aman, nih.." ujar Karma

"Aduh,.. Yang lain kemana ya ? Nagisa selamat gak ya ?"

"Udah ah, Nagisa itu pasti aman kok.." mereka diam, "Ehm.. Uhm.. Thanks buat ngembaliin gua seperti semula, meski make cara yang gak ada benarnya sama sekali.." Asano hanya mengangguk, lalu melirik Karma yang memerah.

 _Ternyata si Iblis bisa merona juga ya.._

"Iya, Sama- sama" tersenyum.

"CIEEEEEE.. CIEE... UDAH BAIKAN, JADIAN SANAAAA.. HAHAHAHAHA" seru Rio tiba- tiba. Asano maupun Karma menatap tajam Rio yang datang tiba- tiba.

"Apaan, sih lo ? Seneng bisa ngerebut _first kiss_ Nagi- Ku.." ujar Karma

"Seneng gitu loh.. gua, kan.. bisa membantu Jepang, membantu menghindari makhluk Shota dari para Homo kaya kalian" Perempatan imaginer muncul di kepala Asano maupun Karma.

 _Oh iya, ada yang ingat episode 4, gak ?_

"Eh, aku baru ingat.. _First Kiss_ \- nya Nagichan- ku sama _Bitch- Sensei_.. bukan sama makhluk jadi- jadian" ujar Karma. Rio tertohok seketika. Baru ingat. Merengut di dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang Jadi- jadian, hah Iblis merah ?" Karma noleh ke arah langit.

"Wah, ketemu..." ujar Narie.

 _Kok, ketemu dia lagi di sini.. terus yang nulis siapa ?_

"Bodo amat sama yang nulis, btw.. aku belum pengen FFn ini berakhir, enaknya diapain ya ?" tanya Narie.

"Bikin aja cerita baru buat aku sama Nagisa yang bahagia" ujar Asano. Narie memegang dagunya seraya berpikir.

"Hei, Lipan.. Tidak akan ada cerita bahagia diantara kamu dengan Nagi- Ku" seru Karma

"Uhm.. mungkin aku bisa memikirkan sebuah cerita cinta segitiga antara kalian yang berantem ini, jadi pairnya _Asano-Nagisa-Karma_ " ujar Narie.

"Kamu gak memikirkanku, Narie- chan ?" tanya Rio. Narie segera menggeleng.

"Hehehe.. aku ini Fujoshi, Riochan, jadi jangan bunuh aku ya.. tapi, kamu akan dapat peran yang bagus sekaleee..." seru Narie. Rio memeluk Narie senang.

"Trus ceritanya gimana ?" tanya Asano

"Kasih tahu trailer gak ya ?" Narie bersiul sebentar, "Reader- chan.. akan kuberi tahu trailer FFn antara Asano-Nagisa-Karma dibawah ini..."

"Akhirnya dikasih tahu juga -_-''" seru Asano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- **TRAILER-**

 _"_ _Kamu harus mendekati dua cowok paling populer di Kunugigaoka Gakuen.. HARUS !" teriak Nakamura Rio yang menggelegar seraya menunjuk sahabat birunya. Yang diteriaki segera mundur selangkah, takut kecipratan air hujan._

 _"_ _Eh ? Caranya ? Aku, kan takut sama cowok.." seru Nagisa Shiota. Nakamura Rio menyeringai. Di dalam pikirannya sudah ada bermacam- macam ide._

 _"_ _Tenang saja, aku punya idenya.." Nagisa diam. Ada firasat buruk tentang seluruh ide milik sahabat kuningnya ini. Coba saja dia tidak takut cowok, dia tidak akan pernah mengalami hal ini._

 _._

 _"_ _Oh, kamu yang namanya Shiota Nagisa dari kelas B itu ?" tanya Asano Gakushuu, Pangeran Kunugigaoka Gakuen yang dikenal sebagai pemimpin Five Virtuoso, dan Anak Kepala sekolah paling cerdas. Nagisa mengangguk grogi. Asano menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas._

 _Aku baru nyadar ada makhluk semanis ini di sekolah ini.._

 _._

 _"_ _Salam kenal juga, Nagisa- kun.. Akabane Karma desu, Yoroshiku na" seru Akabane Karma dengan senyumnya, Pangeran Kunugigaoka Gakuen yang dikenal sebagai berandalan tercerdas, juga Iblis. Nagisa berusaha tersenyum._

 _Dia manis juga, ya.. Nakamura memang benar kalo dia manis. Minta diapain sih nih anak ?_

 _-_ **END TRAILER-**

"HUAHAHAHAHA... bagaimana trailer yang kubuat ?" tanya Narie.

"Payah.." ejek Asano

"Iya, benar- benar payah.." sahut Karma

"Hoi, kasih pengertian napa, sih ? Kalian ini sudah kujadiin tokoh utamaku.." ujar Narie

"Oh, aku paham ceritanya adalah Nagisa itu sahabatku terus dia takut sama cowok, dan aku yang ngebantuin Nagisa buat ngobatin ketakutannya" ujar Rio. Narie mengangguk.

"Sip, aku senang dapat peran begini.. Gak apa- apa, bukan pacarnya Nagisa.. yang penting aku tetap dekat sama Nagichan" Rio berlari menjauh.

"Oi, terus siapa yang jatuh cinta sama Nagisa ?" Narie Cuma angkat bahu, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"POKOKNYA READER- CHAN HARUS BACA... AKU AKAN BERUSAHA KERAS !" teriak Narie, lalu menutup tirai.

 _Itu tirai dapat dari mana coba ?_

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Narie :_** _Akhirnya udah selesai, dan sekarang memikirkan Ffn baru tentang cinta segitiga Asano-Nagisa-Karma.. HAHAHAHAHA.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Bikin gua tambah masalah aja, tahu gak sih ?_

 ** _Narie :_** _Hehehe.. aku juga mau bikin forum kepopuleran buat FFn selanjutnya.. siapa yang mendukung #KaruNagi.. mana suaranya..._

 ** _Arie :_** _Itu, mah.. udah biasa banget, mending dukung #AsaNagi aja_

 ** _Narie :_** _(Jebakan lancar) No, Reader- chan beri semangat kepadaku ya.. dengan banyaknya pilihan forum, maka banyak pula cerita dari #Hastag yang kalian pilih.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Ceritanya bagi tugas ?_

 ** _Narie :_** _Iya dong, aku akan buat cerita #KaruNagi –nya. Arie- chan yang buat cerita ala #AsaNagi._

 ** _Arie :_** _Mungkin... Siapa yang ceritanya bakal dilirik banyak Reader_

 ** _Narie :_** _Narie- chan gak takut... jangan lupain Follow, Favorite, and Review ya... kita berdua butuh dukungan Reader- chan juga sebagai penyemangat.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Berikan kami Review penyemangat, teman- teman..._

 **BE A CHILD** à **END**


End file.
